onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Koala
She???? I thought Koala was a guy. At least that's what mangastream calls Koala. This article says Koala is a girl. Which is it? Here's the problem with mangastream: their translators suck. They prefer speed to quality. According to Aohige on Arlong Park, Koala uses certain language that would prove that she is, in fact, female. Silicontree 21:38, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Here's the link to Aohige's post on the matter on Arlong Park Forums. http://www.apforums.net/showthread.php?t=32622&p=2212722&viewfull=1#post2212722 NANLIT 23:17, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Thank you, Silicontree and NANLIT for clearing that up. I was going to inquire about this myself, but now I don't have to, thanks. 23:21, April 20, 2011 (UTC) Symbol of the Sun Wasn't she marked with the symbol of the sun by Fisher Tiger? Ok we didn't see the actual mark but what else could it be? But I guess we need to wait before write it... if it's true than she could be the first human to be marked with it. [[User:Leviathan_89|''leviathan_89]] 20:25, April 21, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, wait until it's clearer. The brand and the mark don't look like the sun, but then again the smoke and contact burn marks are distorting it heavily. 20:52, April 21, 2011 (UTC) You guys do realize that Fisher Tiger branded her with her shirt on right? The sun symbol can't possibly show up very clearly. Also, if he moves the brand around a bit more to create an irregular shape, it'll just look like a normal burn mark. 17:16, April 22, 2011 (UTC) She didn't have her shirt on you idiot. You can't see her sleeves. Most Recent Picture Shouldn't we update the infobox to her in her new clothes? It's the most recent look for her so I think we should stay current. Basically it would just be switching the infobox pic with the one in her appearance section. 02:41, May 3, 2011 (UTC) Former I think we can add Former pirate category to Koala! Stone Roger 09:30, May 6, 2011 (UTC) "Before Timeskip" image The "Before Timeskip" images are used to show how the characters looked 2 years ago inside the story. That image is from Koala 12 years before, WAY before the timeskip. I suggest we move that image to the "appearance" area and keep only the "After Timeskip" one in the template since we don't have any image of her from 2 years ago. - Gorenja (talk) 02:49, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I agree. That's how it was originally, but it got changed. 02:50, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I also agree. Why was it changed? "Pre-timeskip" should only refer to events from 2 years ago. Otherwise, ''any flashback images of characters introduced post-timeskip can be used as their pre-timeskip image no matter how many years back it is. :海賊☠姫 (talk) 03:20, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Please remove the pre-timeskip tab. Seriously, this is embarassing. I agree with you guys in principle, but is it possible to have the current manga image as the default if we remove the pre-timeskip manga? 09:42, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Oops, should've read the first post properly. If we're getting rid of flashback manga, moving flashback anime to the gallery and just having the current image in the infobox then I'm all for it. 10:09, December 11, 2013 (UTC) That's fine with me, but another option is that we might be able to replace the "Pre Timeskip" with a "Past" tab. Infoboxes are meant to show the most recognizable images of characters and I think if there's a way we can keep the flashback images in the infobox for now, we should. 15:52, December 11, 2013 (UTC) I honestly don't see any problem with using her image as a kid for the pre-time skip tab. I mean, getting technical, it is before the time skip, it's just more than two years old. If it weren't the only one we had of her before her reappearance, I would agree with you. I really think we can let this one slide until we get a flashback from two years ago or something. 16:09, December 11, 2013 (UTC) If we allow this case then why don't we add it to Monet too? She has a pre-timeskip image... see my point? The purpose of the pre/post timeskip tabs will be meaningless. Good point. I suppose you're right. 16:41, December 11, 2013 (UTC) @ Zodiaque's crossed out point, we really do need a way to set the order of the pictures. Sometimes, the manga DOES fit the image guidelines better. 04:50, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Occupations? I don't think being a slave is an occupation. And being a guest on a pirateship is DEFINITELY not an occupation? Agreed? Yountoryuu (talk) 18:02, December 12, 2013 (UTC) I'm agreed on that, but it seems like only part of it happened. Furthermore, it needs to be said because no one's been saying it much out loud until Funimation finally got there and did it right: Her other occupation is "Assistant Instructor",' not''' "Substitute", right?'' I'm willing to elaborate on the Japanese further, but in this case the official translation via Funimation is correct; can we get it changed? 22:00, September 29, 2014 (UTC) No. We use the literal translations on this wiki. SeaTerror (talk) 22:34, September 29, 2014 (UTC) That's my point, though: the literal translation is not substitute. ''Substitute is 代用 (daiyou) and Substitute Teacher/Instructor is 代用教員 (daiyoukyouin), whereas Oda uses 師範代 (shihandai) in both the raw manga , the anime , and in SBS 75 , which translates more specifically to "Assistant Instructor", emphasizing the kind of teaching she does (shi-expert, teacher, master, model; han-pattern, example, model) as a martial arts instructor. Substitute Instructor only works with 'Daiyou' because 'You' implies use or service (aka one time). With 'Shihandai' and martial artist instructors in general, an assistant instructor is trained as they train others to eventually become a full master; this is implicated with three of the other meanings of 'Dai': change, convert, and ''replace. So when I said Funimation's official translatiion is correct, I meant it was the correct literal translation of Shihandai. Upon checking the episode again, their translation is 'Assistant Master' which, although is not 100% correct ''is more correct than Substitute Instructor. ''Even the Chinese Translation is better than Substitute Instructor, too: 代理師父 (dàilǐ shīfu), dàilǐ->to act on behalf of sb in a responsible position / to act as an agent or proxy / surrogate; shīfu->''master ''/ qualified worker. I know it's been over half a month since I last updated links and such on this, and I don't mind if I get bellayed, but Yountoryuu has an easily answerable querry that has remained unanswered since December of last year. Stall me all you'd like—especially with all the internal issues going on—but don't leave him hanging... 20:22, October 20, 2014 (UTC) Thanks for the fix, Klobis~! Also, anyone have a response to the issue Yountoryuu brought up? I see that 'pirate ship guest' occupation isn't a thing anymore, and I guess 'Slave' as an occupation is on a lot of pages and is more debatable, but a reply would be courteous. Anyways, thanks again! Nice to know that my faith was not baseless! 07:21, October 22, 2014 (UTC) Koala and Nami's enslavement The article says:Each girl ended up with a permament mark replacing a former mark of enslavement as a result of affiliation with fishmen. Would it not be more accurate to actually say: Nami ended up with a permament mark replacing a former mark of enslavement by fishmen after being freed by humans while Koala ended up with a permament mark replacing a former mark of enslavement by humans after being freed by fishmen. 02:38, December 21, 2013 (UTC)doflatraguy While that is true, and could be a good idea, they are still very similar enough to stay like that. Nobody700 (talk) 23:27, September 29, 2014 (UTC)